Elimination
by Royalsea
Summary: "Reports from numerous witness accounts, that a new species of shark has arisen, this has scientists baffled, the claimed spots of this Hybrid Shark" When your're entrapped, the past no longer matters but will you decided to accept the present or fight for the future. Caroline/Klaus AU
1. The Troubled

_"Reports from numerous witness account, that a new species of shark has arisen, this has scientists baffled. The claimed spots of this Hybrid Shark, have been phrased as 'Biggest shark in the world'. One witness reporting that the Hybrid Shark was bigger than his boat and that he won't be entering the water any time soon'. These rumours' have not been confirmed and head Lifeguard at Mystic beach states that pranks like these are used often to scare of the public away for teenage raves down at the beach. Call use up at - - do you believe this hybrid shark is real? Until next time listeners, remember slip, slop, slap and stay safe at the beach"_

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning and Rebekah was already not in the mood to converse with the customers. Nor was she in the mood for her good friend Anna to try and make peace between herself and Bonnie. Peace wasn't even on the bargaining table. Bonnie was lucky Rebekah hadn't gotten her falsely accused for something and fired for it. The sight of the girl was making her nauseous. She had thought they were friends. It was suppose to be Bonnie, Anna and she, the three amigos, stuck at the checkout counters dealing with insufferable customers, joking around and warning each other which ones were the real nip pickers. They would make the most boring job possible, fly by. They were her first real friends outside of her family. A classy girl like herself from her high profiled family didn't necessarily mix with the middle class.

Still there was no forgiving Bonnie.

A pretty blonde girl pushed passed customers. Her voice sweetly said "Excuse me" She was wearing a simple tee with a brown leather jacket over the top, jeans and stylish boots far out of her price range.

Rebekah rolled her eyes; she was really going to do this again wasn't she? For months Caroline Forbes, The sheriff's daughter had been puckering herself around stores, lifting things into pockets, tucking jewellery down her blouse. Stealing creams she didn't need, taking fruit and eating them openly in the store. She was a nuisance but she was pretty so if Tyler the store's owner's most favourable son was ever called for assistance, he would let her off and lead her into his upstairs office. Touching her waist feeling up her back... The guy was cocky and made Rebekah scrunched her fists every time he got too close to one of her girls.

As for Caroline, she let him have his way with her. Until they got to his upstairs office, Rebekah wasn't familiar with what they did up there but she could give a pretty good guess.

She didn't understand Caroline's deal. She came from a nice family, had a house, didn't suffer from fanatical issues. Why Caroline decided to shoplift was besides her but if she recalled Bonnie had previously stated Caroline hadn't always been like this. She use to be a bubbly, optimistic gal who spent her afternoons tanning at the beach, throwing beach parties, even with her studies found time to indulge in modelling. Won Miss Mystic Falls a year ago too but in 6 months her whole persona reformed and she became reckless, uncaring and made herself her own social outcast.

Rebekah wasn't going watch this girl get of scot free this time, people who did wrong deserved to be punished. Rebekah's finger's slid closer to the silent alarm, Bonnie who as in the checkout across from her met her gaze. She pushed down on the button.

* * *

Caroline twirled past the slow old man walking. Her eyes glittered over some cologne; there weren't too many passers in this isle. Which was perfect, too many meant prying eyes, no one meant she was the obvious culprit. Though it made her grin that she didn't particularly mind if she got caught; it would be amusing honestly if she did. By the authorities not by some observative granny, screeching she was a thief. That however was not fun.

She fumed over the different types of men's cologne. Grabbing each one and opening the loose packaging they were covered in. How was a buyer possibly suppose to know what they were buying with so much packaging. Freeing the lid, she lifted out a small square bottle.

"Darl" The old man she had twirled around moments ago, finally reached up to her. He looked over the opened box. "Always the smart thing to do" he nodded "Husband?"

Caroline laughed with the old man "No, sorry" she chimed "Boyfriend only"

"Well If were 40 years younger and him I would put a ring on it" He winked, strolling away

"Hilarious man" she muttered to herself, whisking the small square bottle and slipping it in her front pocket of her brown leather jacket. She didn't have a boyfriend and the tool Tyler was no exception. He was the opposite kind of man she use to ran towards, which was the exactly the kind of man she wanted to fill her time up with now.

Stuffing the empty box back, Caroline caught what was right next to the cologne. _Condoms. _She smirked, now that would be real interesting if she got caught. Grabbing an excessive few and shoving them in the back of her jeans.

* * *

_In the underground Car Park_

Klaus bawled his hands together, listening to his instructions.

"Demand money from the owner Mrs. Lockwood first, she'll lie and say she doesn't have any and open up a fake safe next to her desk. Don't fall for that. Play along; get aggressive, do what you do best. Then lead her at gunpoint to the checkouts. We'll already have someone to secure the exits so I want you to force her to open up all the cash registers. My other men will go raid the customers. Got it"

Klaus didn't answer. Dammit Kol why'd he'd have to get involve with these kinds of people, the memory of his brother loomed in the back of his mind. The necklace with the symbol of a base ball bat hung proudly from his neck.

"I said do you, get it" Silas raised his voice a little louder.

Klaus only flicker his eyes towards him, seething disgust written all over his face.

"I took care of Kol for his _miss_ conduct"

Klaus growled. How dare he say his brother's name?

Silas only chuckled "Remember you have just another brother we can _take _care of too"

He followed Silas gleaming gaze to the parked formal, van in furtherest parking spot to the right. Klaus' eyes widened when he recognized whose number plates they were.

"What are you doing here Elijah" Klaus' brows furrowed

"We had him followed for a while now too, he seems to like to come here and take a break, with a smoke"

"Elijah doesn't smoke" Klaus interrupted

"Oh no" Silas said "Why not take a better look this time"

Klaus peered back, this time noticing Elijah's extended arm from his rolled down window and a heavy drag between his fingers.

He let out a sigh, turning back to Silas. "I get it"

"Then here" Silas chucked over a black mask "Can't have you getting caught can we"

"Really? here" Klaus grabbed hold of the mask with one hand and used the other to point up at the building. "Where my sister works"

"You know the funny thing is Kol said the exact same thing"

* * *

Sheriff Forbes climbed the stairs to Mrs. Lockwood's office.

"Your Here" Mrs. Lockwood shouted clearly unhappy.

"What can I do fo-"

"Your daughter!"

Liz nodded, closing her eyes letting Carol ramble it all out. She knew the story already. It was just the same as every story she'd heard about Caroline for months.

"Where is she" Liz reopened her eyes, cutting Mrs. Lockwood off.

* * *

Caroline hummed, un-bothered. Tapping her fingers on the counter, there was a girl that stood behind it. She had long straight, golden hair and was dressed in the cotton, peach, checkout uniform with a displaying name tag that had on it 'Rebekah'.

"That's an odd way to spell your name" Caroline observed out loud

"Don't even try to get friendly with me" Rebekah squinted her eyes. "I was the one who dobbed you in"

Caroline gave another one of her sweet smiles. "Clever girl" she mocked sarcastically.

A dark skin girl, with edgy, dark brown hair, said her last "Thank you for shopping here with us today" to her last lining customer and shifted past her counter and hesitantly move closer to them.

"Hey Rebekah" She said.

Rebekah dramatically sighed. "What"

"Obviously someone isn't feeling peachy today" commented Caroline

Bonnie looked between them before asking if she could talk to Rebekah alone.

Rebekah had just the intention to slap a 'No' in her face but Anna was tilting her head encouraging their interaction.

"What do you want?" Rebekah said once she had followed Bonnie away.

"We need to move past this for Anna's sake" Bonnie started, offending Rebekah a whole more.

"Oh so this is all for Anna's sake, was it for her sake too when you were rolling around in Kol's bed sheets"

Bonnie's eyes sadden "It wasn't just like that"

"No It wasn't" Rebekah's voiced calmed "It was affair Bonnie; you had an affair with my brother who was dating our good friend Anna"

Bonnie struggled to make her words. "I –I lo-ved him" she finally stuttered.

It wounded Rebekah to watch the nearly specks of tears glisten Bonnie's eyes.

"Well so did Anna" Rebekah said "And now he's dead" her voice cracked as she finished, walking away.

* * *

_At Mystic Beach_

"You invite me to go to the beach with you Elena and here all you're doing is drooling all over the hot life guard" Katherine crossed her arms behind her head, leaning back on her towel.

Elena's checks flushed. "His name is Stefan" she said shyly.

"oooo Stefan with the nice abbs" Katherine joked.

"It's not funny" Elena got defensive "He's a really good guy, he takes time to talk to the parents and gives advice how to best watch over their kids when their in the water and-"

"-and he takes time to talk to all the delicious girls in flattering bikini tops"

"Stop it Kat, who your referring too is more like Damon"

"Damon?" Katherine's interest picked up

"Yes he's the other life guard also Stefan's brother"

Katherine grinned, "I like him, he sounds fun."

"I don't" Elena said "I don't go for guys like that and neither should you if you knew what was good for you"

Katherine laughed "You know me sis, I don't date men from home, it means I have a chance of running into them again"

Elena rolled her eyes. _Of course._

"So.." Katherine sat up so she could have a better look at Elena. "Why not march right up to him and demand a date from Mr. Stefan"

"I couldn't!" Elena cried "That's crazy, I don't ask men, that's not how I do it, they ask me or nothing"

"Because they're expected to all come chasing after you without any effort on your part" Katherine said knowingly

Elena ignored her twin sister's last comment. "I've been to the beach everyday for two weeks straight just to see him, if he was going to ask me out he would have done it already, he probably doesn't know I exist"

"Impossible! who possibly couldn't know who little Miss Elena Gilbert is"

Katherine suddenly jumped up onto the burning sand; she kept her legs moving so they wouldn't cook her feet.

"Where are you going" Elena ask pulling up the white singlet that she wore over her blue bikini.

"To ask him out for you"

"Ask? No! Katherine!"

But she was gone.

..

Pretending to be her sister, was horribly easy she just had batter her eyelashes and bite her lip shyly also cut back her carefree attitude and that was all. No man could ever tell the difference.

She had asked Stefan. He was delighted to hear 'she' (Elena) was completely and utterly smitten with him. He took the large, overreacting crush, genuinely. Answering he would love to meet later so they could _hang_ out.

"In the shopping centre then" Katherine smiled; she waited for him to stare at her, it was the lamest place she could think of but Stefan genuinely returned a smile and answered it would be perfect.

She had successfully gotten her sister a date. Katherine turned back to give the thumbs up to Elena. This was no fun at all.

A tall, dark haired, handsome man not too far away, exited a tent full of giggling girls as board cheeky smile was smeared over his face. He wore the yellow and red significant Life saver's board shorts. He was also saluting Stefan who was shaking his head at the sight of him. Katherine watched Stefan walking all the way to the tower.

"Brother Damon." Katherine smirked. Now this would be far more interesting.

"Damon" She called out, the dark haired man swirled her way, his eyes travelling up and down.

"My name is Elena, would you happen to want to hang out today, perhaps at the shopping centre"

* * *

_Mystic Falls Shopping centre_

"This is so lame" Jeremy whined

"It's only shopping mate" Alaric tried to resonate, reaching for Jenna's hand. She was checking over the shopping list.

"Get eggs" she ordered him, all focused.

"Get eggs" Alaric repeated it, less seriously.

Jeremy groaned, leaning over the stack of cartons. "I was so close to getting a double set of guns, I had 24,000 points too"

"What's he talking about Ric?"

"Jenna just some x-box game" He comforted

"Jeremy, You like live in your room. It won't hurt you if don't get a pair of guns or whatever"

"I'm awesome in this game, a hero. You just can't become a hero in real life can you?" he muttered "Real life sucks"

"So does you emo hair cut buddy" Alaric laughed

* * *

"CAROLINE"

Caroline smiled too no one.

"Mom" she greeted, going in for a hug but her mother pushed her back.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Shopping of course"

"Shoplifting" Sheriff Forbes corrected.

"Actually I quite haven't left the store yet" Caroline pointed out.

"These were found in your pockets" She looked over the counter.

Rebekah who had returned, nodded.

"And I'm guessing since I saw you go out in a floral dress this morning those clothes that your wearing aren't yours either."

Liz didn't wait for an answer from her daughter. "I told you this was the very last time Caroline; I'm going to have to take you to the Station for this."

Caroline gasped "But isn't that going to hurt you reputation Mom, we can't have your colleagues knowing you have a criminal for a daughter"

"We're going" Liz Forbes said stiffly, "Why you needed any of that stuff makes me wonder" glancing at the counter.

"Can I at least take the condoms' I actually do need those"

Rebekah's jaw fell as the Sheriff dragged Caroline away.

* * *

Klaus held on tight on his scrunch up mask, he'd have to put it on just before he went inside. He just hoped Elijah would get out of this parking lot as quick as possible. Silas had gone through another entry instead of the stairs, So maybe Silas hadn't planned for there to be a cop car so close by and with the sheriff too. Sheriff Forbes wasn't it?

Sheriff Forbes was pulling along a gorgeous woman with free tumbling, blonde locks the reminded him of sunshine. She had a nice figure and her crystal blue eyes met his as they passed. There was something about her. It made him curious, she didn't look like no criminal but nor did he and look at what he was about to do. He was going to rob a shopping centre to pay off his brother's debts.

Her face, regarded his, her fake smile fading away. Till it she was just looking softly at him, did she wonder why he was here too? Or was he going to be a fragment of her memory, never to be thought about again. He was glad she wasn't going to be in the shopping centre to witness what he was about to do.

* * *

Caroline was chucked in the front seat of her mother's cop car. Slightly irritated, she attempted to shut the door but her mother wouldn't let her close it just yet.

"Caroline you need to stop this. I've bailed you out of charges, I've resonated alternative punishments- none that you have committed too, I've let it slide for long enough. You need to get it together"

Caroline continued to sweetly smile.

"This isn't what your father would have wanted you to turn out like"

Caroline's smile dropped and her eyes darkened. "Maybe he should have decided to live long enough to tell me himself"

Liz sighed, there was no way Caroline was over it. No way had she attempted to move past it or let it go.

Liz's radio beeped a message. "Robbery at Mystic Centre" Liz leant over Caroline to pick up her radio.

"I'm already here I'll take care of it"

* * *

Katherine had parked her car in the underground car park, she could imagine Elena's reaction when she found out she'd had set her up with both brothers. Kat was expecting her sister to come rushing back to her car humiliated and flustered. It was going to be a story she wouldn't forget any time soon.

There were only a few cars parked where she was, and one van. The van was park to the very right just like she was park the very left. The man was still inside it too. His window was open so he would hear her audibly if she were to call out to him. She watched the handsome man, who looked far to fine to be sitting in his fancy van and crisp suit, to be smoking a cigarette in a local underground parking lot.

He caught her looking at him and she gave him her friendliest wave and coy smile. He though, simply rolled up his window and returned to smoking. Katherine pouted, annoyed before leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head.

* * *

Like hell was she supposes to sit here respectably and listen to the radios incisive beeping. The robot voice of 'Warning' kept repeating and it was driving Caroline insane. Picking up the damn radio which she was instructed so many times before NOT to do, she answered it with an annoyed 'Hello'

There was nothing on the other line. _Great_

Caroline put down the microphone and the beeping continued.

"I'm getting out of here" she said to herself. Slamming her mother's car door as hard as she could. She then started jogged up the stairs and back into the shopping centre to find where her mother was at.

..

"Empty you wallets in my bag, NOW! or I shoot again".

Caroline stopped just at the wrong moment, her hand flying to cover her mouth, shock threatening her to scream. Countless of items had been knocked down all over the place, two robbers with black face masks held guns, one of them steadily aimed behind Mrs Lockwood's head, the other one swiping his gun all over the place like a lunatic.

Her Mom, had a sickening expression on her face, trying to blink herself to keep calm, her eyes settling on Caroline. Liz who was holding her gun with pride just like Caroline knew she would. Defend to the death was her mother, let it fall, seeing Caroline appear. Her mother was surrendering.

The checkout lady Rebekah was in hysterics, crying out onto the ground. The other checkout lady Bonnie was shaking, keeping her body up by supporting all her weight on the counter.

Caroline saw the blood pooling. It kept widening it's circumference around her head. Gunshot wound to the head. The checkout lady with the long dark hair lay still with no movement on the store's floor.

The gunman, hastly moved his weapon toward Caroline not expecting a new face, she froze, her breath caught in her chest.

"ANNA" Rebekah cried out

The gunman's then turned his gun at her instead.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO"

"NO" bellowed the other gunman, his own positioned gun, revered away from Mrs Lockwood's head and to his partner.

Rebekah tried to muffle the sound she was making, her face buried in the ground.

One gun pointed at another masked gunman and one gun pointed at Rebekah the checkout lady and another checkout lady dead on the floor.

A boom erupted outside that shook the inside too; the customers who had being hiding fell on their knees. Everything was shaking and Caroline subconsciously held on the nearest thing closest to her. There was another shot and she heard a cry from her mother. The sound of crashing invoked their ears and dark blue stormed itself in. That breath she had been holding onto realised and a volcanoes of bubbles dragged to the ceiling. She felt like she was drowning. She needed air.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
****If anyone has seen the movie Bait, it's very much like that but my character's are different. Sorry for the grammar error's, I've been re-reading my work so hopefully I've got them all. **

**Characters: Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Katherine, Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, Silas, Tyler, Bonnie, Mrs. Lockwood, ****Sheriff Forbes.**

**Who will ****survive? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. The Survivors

The pressure of the water was easing and it no longer continued to pull him to the bottom. Klaus kicked his way to the surface, his lungs burning and he suspected his limbs were sore too but with all the adrenaline still pumping through his veins he barely noticed it.

The giant gasp when he hit air felt like he hadn't breathed in a hundred years.

"HEY!" Someone from behind called.

Klaus swam around setting his sights on a man, who was keeping up himself skilfully surfaced while using his arms to hold the sheriff above water. There was another woman behind him; she had long, wet, brunet hair and olive skin. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was silently panicking by the looks of it. She was gripping onto the battered shelves that was still standing.

"COULD YOU LEND A HAND?" The man shouted out again.

Klaus nodded. Slowly swimming his way to them, dodging the floating shopping items, trolleys and parts of bodies that didn't swallow well in his stomach.

The water had flooded much of the main shopping centre. It had risen high giving them about 11 an a half feet left to the ceiling. There were two large freezers that hadn't been embossed by the flood, their tops remaining dry. It would be the best place to be on top of, a good place to be out of the water...

"Onto the freezer's then?" Klaus asked as he reached the man

"Yes, could you please hold her for a-" the man glanced worriedly back at the shaking brunet, she was still panicking.

"Of Course..."

"Stefan" He filled in, "Klaus" Klaus replied. Wrapping his arms around the Sheriff

Sheriff Forbes didn't seem too keen on the idea. "Get of me!" She shook him off but as soon as Klaus loosened his hold, the Sheriff went straight underwater.

"Shit!"

Klaus quickly whisked her back up to the surface; she spat water at him ungratefully.

"Help her please" Stefan turned back for a seconded "Her leg... it's injured" He was sharing his concern "Liz please just let him help you"

Liz gave a deadly look before letting out a sigh, allowing Klaus to drag over to the freezers, boosting her up and onto them.

"Elena" Stefan said gently, he moved closer to her. She wouldn't stop shaking.

"Whaatt'ss happeenigg" She stuttered

"It's going to be alright I promise" he grimly smiled, pushing a stain of wet hair out of her face.

"Just let me get you out of the water, okay?"

"ohkkay" she said quietly. Her eyes still shut.

"STEFANNN" A croaked voice echoed

Stefan's eyes lit immediately, "DAMON IS THAT YOU?"

Damon's covered his mouth with relief; silently thanking whoever up in the clouds that had spared his brother.

"DAMON WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I DOUNNO YET BUT I'LL FINE MY WAY TO YOU"

* * *

Caroline desperately struggled for the air she needed. She had scraps on the inside of her palms from holding on to the shelf as tightly as she could. The water had chaosed in though over powering her not soon later and she had remembered her side slamming into another part of the shelf, she was aware it would cause bruise but she didn't care as long as she could get just one breath. The restriction of her lungs was painful enough; she couldn't imagine a more painful death than drowning. Utter bliss was when the air greeted her.

Caroline lent against something for support as she calmed herself, her body was trembling and she honestly had no idea what to think. What had happened? What is happening?

A squeal caught her attention and without a second thought, she spread her hands out to push herself along the water to investigate the bobbing head.

Rebekah.

She was failing, sharp noises escaping her mouth and tears still visible even in her drenched appearance. Caroline made it to her just before her mouth slipped under water. Caroline tried to keep the girl a float but it didn't wasn't an easy task.

"Rebekah!"  
Caroline tried to distract her.

"No , No, No, No, No"

"Rebekah!" Caroline said a lot louder, "Rebekah Look at me!"

But she wasn't paying attention; she was sobbing her arms still fluttering about.

"Get a grip of yourself!" Caroline said finally as loud as her voice could without intentionally screaming.

As if Rebekah hadn't noticed Caroline's presence the whole time, she jumped a little then started shrieking. It wasn't Caroline holding Rebekah any more it was her clasping Caroline like her life depended on it.

"You're alive" She cried "You're alive"

"Glad to know you really like me" Caroline muttered.

She knew Rebekah had heard but didn't try to correct her otherwise instead they Rebekah held onto in silence.

"STEFAN" The roar of Damon's voice echoed throughout.

Caroline's eye widening "There are more survivors!"

Rebekah's sad eyes glimmered with a little hope.

"That's Damon" Caroline explained, her tired limbs no longer felt sluggish, they wanted to swim after that voice and hopefully they'll be more people.

"Mom" Caroline's said to herself in determination

Rebekah caught Caroline's, whisper about her mother after she had said the voice screaming out "Stefan" was a man name Damon. It came to her that Caroline had family inside of this shopping centre; she wasn't just fighting for her own survival unlike Rebekah. Caroline was fighting for her mother's too.

She remembered Sheriff Forbes take the advantage to push her out of the way as soon as the room started shaking. The gun that was previously aimed at her missed fired capturing the Sheriff's leg.

Rebekah's jaw trembled; with that leg would Caroline's Mom have been able to swim? She didn't know what to say especially not to Caroline who had pulled away from the hold and gently held her hand, Caroline shifting them both through the water; following the sound of Damon's voice.

* * *

"JEREMY" Jenna cried, her face twisted in horror. "JEREMY?" "WHERE ARE YOU"

"Please Jenna' Alaric tried but it was no use Jenna was madly, thrashing about looking for her nephew. Guilt was surging through him.

When the shaking, thundered through the store, he flashed to grab both Jenna and Jeremy and pull them closer but his grasp on Jeremy hadn't been strong and to the currents he had lost Jeremy.

Jenna excessively swam down the aisle they were in for any sign of him.

Alaric would have followed her, he would have done anything for that woman but he was barely treading water let alone swimming. There was a sharp pain running across his chest where a barrelling item slashed into him. It had torn through his shirt and pierced skin. Jenna in her terrified state hadn't noticed the leaking swirls of blood and he didn't want her to either, Alaric didn't want add too all the worry she already had.

Jeremy was the primary concern here.

* * *

Stefan guided the shuddering brunet which Klaus overheard was named Elena to the freezers. There were two freezer tops, sallow enough for them to climb upon but a good reach out of the water. Stefan lifted Elena up and she rolled onto it, she made no further attempts to move.

Stefan jumped back into the water, he had done all he could do for her "I have to look for my brother, look after Liz" he said firmly.

"I need to find my sister" Klaus argued.

"I'll search for her too" Stefan insisted, already stroking away

"Stefan" he growled.

Liz gave a bitter laugh. He turned to her; He hadn't looked over what was wrong with Liz the entire time they were on the freezers. Elijah had preoccupied his thoughts, leading him too thoughts about Rebekah. The unbearableness of losing a sibling was not something he could go through again. They were the two people left in this world that could keep him sane.

"Stefan will do it" Liz Forbes said blantly, "Stefan is a good man a trustworthy one too, when he says he'll find her, he will"

Klaus stepped forward, examining Liz. Judging by her face it was imposable to tell what was wrong with her but as his gaze fell down to her right hand, it was cupping one of her knee caps. Evident that, that was the source of why she couldn't swim. Thick dark blood laced over her the fingers as she was trying to use them to prevent it from bleeding out.

"What happened to you?" Klaus crouched beside her.

"Gunshot" She said with venom "It was that partner of yours"

She knew, he concluded. She knew he was had been one of the robbers, he knew his real face too.

He looked back at the bleeding.

"Hey you" Klaus motioned Elena to come over.

She didn't respond.

"I need you to help hold onto the bleeding" he said again more nicely.

Still nothing.

"She could die"

Liz scoffed but it his words finally attracted Elena's attention.

"Please, I need to find something in the water to wrap it up in"

She groggily got off from her back, glancing often back at the water but she was moving, slowly and cautiously, crawling on all fours to make her way over to Liz.

"Where do I need to apply pressure" She asked quietly.

"Just hold over her hands" Klaus instructed.

Diving into the water, he didn't know this shopping centre well and signs that were suppose indicating what was found in each aisle had all been ripped down. He'd have to just swim around till he found something he could use.

...

After swimming through two aisles with no luck he found something in the third. It was a damp white material, it still the cleanest thing he had seen so far. Grim and blood splattered over shelves dirtying the stuff that the water hadn't swept away, most other things he had seen swimming about were destroyed beyond use.

Klaus decided it was the best thing he could find and he'd better hurry up and cover Liz's wound, the quicker he was the better chance of stopping the bleeding. Someone's disjointed ankle and foot, in the corner of his eye sunk underwater. _What was that? _

"KLAUS!" Exclaimed a voice he was so incredibly happy to hear.

"BEKAH" he forgot all about the sinking foot.

Rebekah was very much alive. She was also soaked, fumbling through the water towards him. Her hand was entwined with the blonde girl spaces behind. Klaus remembered her from downstairs car park.

"KLAUS!" Bekah launched herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

"You're alright" Klaus breathed

Rebekah withdrew, her brows furrowing. "What are you doing here? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you Nik? What are you doing here?"

He merely shrugged. "Elijah's here too" his voice cut itself of at the sight of Rebkeah's growing upset face

"Oh my god Elijah is here! Where? We need to find him!"

"He's in the underground car park" Klaus whispered.

She stilled, "No he can't be"

"We'll find away to get him" he quickly reassured, unsure what else he could tell his sister.

Caroline grimace, she rubbed the back of Rebekah's hand.

"Hey" she spoke "I bet he's alright, if it isn't completely flooded in here, there's a chance it isn't flooded below too"

Klaus thanked her with his eyes. Her lip's peeked into an almost smile.

"We'll find him" Rebekah said a loud, mainly to herself.

"If it's the last thing we do" Klaus nodded.

* * *

_Underground Car park_

Elijah groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He remembered it hitting the dashboard, as the van tumbled over and over again. Everything had happened faster than he could comprehend. Thank god for his seat belt which held on tight and strapped him too his chair. Elijah could forgive the seatbelt for slicing into his waist, burning the skin because without it he would have been thrown around like a rag doll in a washing machine. Though once the van stopped finally, he was left hanging upside down in the driver's seat. It appeared the Van had flipped and was on its back; fortunately the cracks apparent on its windows weren't deep enough to give in.

Drops could be heard from the back of the an van So somewhere there was a leak but who long would it take to flood his van? Elijah closed his eyes too think, then slowly he adjusted his seat so it was as laid back as possible, then he steadied left arm down to the ceiling, relying on it to hold his weight and he used his other hand to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Elijah's fall was less than elegant, falling with a thump. A sizzling pain shot of through his left arm and too his elbow.

...

Katharine, screamed while watching a person being tossed over her widescreen it didn't stay there for long sweeping of with the rushing water but she held onto her steering wheel tighter and tighter every time something else banged against her car.

In the end all she could do was stare at the mass of water envelop her. Praying it wouldn't find a way inside her car.

* * *

Klaus led them to the freezers and when Caroline saw who was on top of one of the freezers. A giant grin appeared on her face. She swam excitedly calling out to her Mom; Caroline scrabbled up, using her knees.

"Mom!" She exclaimed again. Her grin washed away.

"Mom?" Klaus repeated lowly

"She's alright too" Rebekah sighed

Klaus shook his head. No, Liz was not fine. He encouraged Rebekah to get herself out of the water and his sister had never been so eager to agree with him in her life.

He was up onto the freezer too, rummaging to Caroline, Elena and Liz"

Caroline's vision blurred. _She's alright? Of course she's alright, her le-g... her leg-_  
She fell onto her knees next to the brunet, she had seen around her name was Elena if she was correct.

"I'm alright Caroline"

Caroline's eyes began to water.

"Hey ! Caroline! Don't do that, Come here" Liz extended her arms for her daughter to share a hug but then she remembered how she and Caroline didn't hug any more not since Bill chose to...

Caroline came forward squeezing her mother tightly.

"You're alright?" she asked again against her mother's cheek

Was this old Caroline again? Liz lips shook feeling her own eyes dampen.

"You know me kiddo, I'm a toughie" They both laughed lightly

"You can move Elena" Klaus interrupted, the white cloth in his hands.

Caroline's eyes flashed back Rebekah's brother. He had had golden curls, wet now of cause and cute dimples that came out to the light when he lifted his lips. Strong bone structure and a muscular chest that was being clearly outlined in his soaked clothes. She most enjoyed his eyes though; a mixture of blue and green swirling together like water colours and how could she forget that accent.

"Let's hope this stops the bleeding" he told her.

"Thank you" she replied softly

* * *

Damon was trying to figure out how to get around to the freezers? Stefan had called out that's where Damon so go there were more survivors there.

"STEF?"

" I'M GETTING CLOSER"

"HURRY UP WOULD YA"

Left. Stefan's voice was coming from the left. How did his brother become so much better at navigation than he?

"Could I have some help" said a tired voice.

Damon instantly turned around in surprise. "Where are you?" he asked confused at where the voice was coming from. He couldn't see anything.

" I'm here" it returned

"Where?"

"Here! You dick" Jeremy raised a week arm.

He had been lying soundly the entire time on a board of wood that had fallen from the ceiling in the rage of the erupting water.

Once he had built up enough strength to open up his eyes. The first thing he saw was a lost man with dark hair, squireling around, yelling to another man named Stef who was yelling back. Jeremy kept his eyes on him waiting for him to notice him lying close by on a plank of wood but the stranger was oblivious no matter how many times he turned to his directions.

Damon jumped back, at the hovering arm. The army printed jumper did wonder to camouflage the teenage kid.

* * *

"JEREMY?" Jenna's hand stressfully dug into her hair, she had finished looking every inch of that aisle and now she was contemplating which rout to take next's. Kicking in circles, she didn't know which way to go. What happened if she went the opposite way and swam further and further from him?

"JENNA"

She deflated realising it was only Alaric

"JEREMY" She shouted out desperately again

"JENNA" Alaric called again

He swayed into her sights, a dark skin woman helping him swim or swimming for him.

"JER-" She was about to repeat when, the girl interrupted.

"We need to get out of the water Jenna"

"No, not till I Jerem-" She hissed

"I know! Not until you find Jeremy but this man" She indicated to Alaric "Is bleeding, he needs help"

"No I don't, I'm fine" Alaric tried to lie

"See he's fine" Jenna mumbled

"He needs help" Bonnie said firmly and finally.

* * *

"Stefan?" Caroline recognized swimming up to the second set of freezers, opposite to the one she was on.

He wasn't alone too. Stefan was with his unforgettable older brother Damon; they were both pushing a plank with a body on it. She gulped

"Caroline?" Stefan exchanged, his eyes saddened. She was by her mother's side now. Some part of him wanted to comfort her and tell her, that her mother would pull through. They would pull through he would get her, Elena and Damon out of here. But he hadn't spoken to Caroline in over 6 months. She was an entirely different person now, he couldn't hold it against her for what she had become but he couldn't continue their friendship either. She was broken in a way not even he could fix her.

Damon climbed on the freezer that had no individuals on it. Reaching for the inactive Jeremy with the help of Stefan they eventually got him up on it.

"Is he okay?" The woman Stefan recalled working at the checkouts, asked

"He's still with us" Stefan answered

She gave him an odd look, "Rebekah" She added

"Stefan" he paused then introduced his brother Damon and the boy that refused to move Jeremy.

"My brother Klaus" She nodded to him, "Sheriff Forbes, I think it's Elena" Elena nodded

"And at the end is Caroline"

Klaus took note of her name, repeating it over in his mind.

"I know" Stefan said coldly

* * *

"Help Us" Cried Carol, refusing to let Tyler leave her side, even when he asked if they could split up to find an exit.

"Help me and my darling boy!"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie heard the brief murmur's of distant chatter, instructing Jenna for them to head the way it was coming from.

Jenna was a nice woman, Bonnie believed but Jenna's worry for Jeremy whoever the person was, if her son or lover or friend; Made her blind towards the man Alaric and his wound. She even holding him up close had not noticed the cut on his chest or the blood that trailed behind them.

"Jenna?"

"Ah huh"

"I wanted to tell you that with you and Jeremy are the one place I would always like to be"

She didn't anything, her head turning behind them looking from left to right.

"After my divorce from Isobel I never thought I could find a place called home, a place where we, eat Chinese food at least once a week and we joke about how you should date that old guy that asked you out in front of me at the grill and how we're always the most hopeless at couple's date nights and my most thought out plans for that evening fails and we always end up snaking on nachos on your balcony and how you get so cute when you're angry and tend to throw fruit at Jeremy and when"

Bonnie inhaled, listening. Tears she tried to keep back trickled down her cheeks, against her efforts. She thought about Kol...

Alaric sounded like he was saying his last goodbye and Jenna still didn't look like she was to listening. Bonnie wish she could just make Jenna listen because goodbyes can be disguised and when you realizes, it becomes too late to say good bye back to them.

"I just, I just wanted to tell you Jenna that I love you"

Her eyes met his and she smiled, although he knew better than anyone that it was forced.

Jenna was consumed in her worry; her heart would not be free until she knew what had happen to Jeremy.

All Alaric had wanted was her to have heard his words, encase something went wrong. He didn't want to live with the regret that he never told her about how he felt.

They kept moving, the voice grew louder and louder.

Bonnie told Jenna perhaps Jeremy was a head maybe his voice was among them all.

She asked Alaric if it was okay if they could pick up the pace.

"Anything you like"

...

"Hey Stefan more people coming your direction" Klaus called over.

Damon had managed to get Jeremy to sit up, he hadn't any visible injuries apart from the few cuts here and there. Which everyone had. Damon figured the shock was making him react this way.

All heads turned to where Klaus had said.

"Bonnie" Rebekah covered her mouth

"There are two other people" Klaus added

"JEREMY" The woman in the water with the light caramel hair cried

Jeremy's head span. "JENNA" His indifferent mask droped as he used his hands to move himself to the edge of the freezer top.

Jenna furiously paddled, leaving Alaric's side. She nearly leaped onto the freezer locking her arms around Jeremy and whispering. "You're Alive"

Damon jumped into the water. "You need some help" He asked the dark haired woman who was holding up a man by herself.

"That could be helpful" she said appreciatively

"What the-" Klaus muttered under his breath

"What's wrong" Caroline said her eyes looming over her mother's bandage, checking if the blood was seeping through

"Is it just me but didn't that pile of _mess_ floating the way the new comers came just disappear"

"Huh?" Caroline faced him "What are you talking about"

"I think I see a bit of a shadow"

"I still don't follow"

"Here!" Klaus grabbed her wrist, bringing her to her feet

"Don't touch my daughter" Liz said from bellow

Caroline concentrated on where Klaus was pointing, she squinted her eyes trying to focus in. She gasped when in occurred to her. _Impossible_

"Stefan" Caroline stammered

Stefan turned her way.

"Further behind doesn't that look like a a-"

Stefan was shaking his head not understanding.

Its fin slid slowly out of the water. She nearly didn't capture the image in the shadow. It was huge not a scale she had ever known of.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER" She roared.

Klaus grew alarmed as Caroline ripped her wrist away, waving her arms around desperately.

Damon's head immediately, swang around to the distressed Caroline Forbes, she was screeching to get out of the water, Jumping up and down like a manic.

"Go" Alaric said simply to Bonnie

"What?"

"Thank you for everything but do what that girl says get out of the water"

Bonnie shook her head. " I'm not going to leave you to swim by yourself"

"I SAID GO" Alaric raised his voice, his eyes catching Jenna's.

Alaric wasn't a man for screaming, he stayed cool even in fist fights. Something was wrong.

His voice told Bonnie not to argue so she hesitantly let go of Alaric and started to swim for the freezers.

Damon wasn't budging he kept looking between Caroline and Alaric confused.

"GET OUT" Caroline screamed, "GET OUT" Stefan gave her a displeased look, for crying out loud.

She jumped pointing to the shadow. "SHARK" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"SWIM" Ordered Alaric

Damon continuing to look conflicted

"Swim buddy" Alaric said lastly.

Horror pierced through everyone's faces. Jenna stood up her screams glass shattering. As Alaric was dragged underwater, Blood painted the water where he was suppose to be.

* * *

**How was chapter 2? I hope you liked it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Jenna does love Alaric very much but she was just so worried about Jeremy she was oblivious to Alaric. Moments may not seem important now but surely they can only gain more importance in the future. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
